


Communication Parchment

by gracegraylove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age not mentioned, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Consent, Horny Draco Malfoy, Horny Harry Potter, Horny Teenagers, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Stamina like animals, Top Harry Potter, Verbal Humiliation, he's literally just tied up with his tie, istg, only a bit, really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracegraylove/pseuds/gracegraylove
Summary: Harry gets a parchment from Malfoy, with which they can communicate.Let's just say Binns' lesson got a whole lot more interesting...(Let's be honest I suck at Summaries)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 261
Collections: Asians-Finished_reading-list1, Some smut





	Communication Parchment

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _Draco_  
> 
> 
> _Harry_
> 
> Have fun reading <3

What. The. Actual. Fuck. Is Malfoy up to now?

We were standing in the Corridor, waiting for Professor Binns to arrive, Ron, Hermione and me, when Malfoy came strutting down the corridor like he fucking owns it, followed by Parkinson and Zabini, and giving me a grin that send my brain into another fucking _universe_. 

  
I admitted my attraction towards men and women both last year, and Malfoy isn’t making my life easier anyways. My attraction towards Malfoy didn’t start over night, I think that under that hate all those years, my interest for the blond was always there. Over time, I started noticing things, like how he bites his lip when he’s focussed, or how he tugs his now slightly longer hair behind his ears when they fall into his face, how his eyes lit up whenever he passes an exam or how he bites the insides of his cheeks when brewing a potion, how he holds his quill, how he walks, how he speaks, how he, how…

No-one knew, no-one should find out, so I pulled my face into a cold sneer, standing a bit straighter on my feet. Just as Malfoy passed by us, he bumped his shoulder against mine, at the same time sliding a parchment into my robes. I looked at him quizzically, but he just winked, and Professor Binns chose this moment to shoo us all into the classroom. Hermione and Ron sat in their seats in the first row, but I chose a place in the last row, so that I could, I don’t know, take a nap or something. But as soon as I slid into the seat, I saw Malfoy across the room, looking at me with something in his eyes i couldn’t decipher, and I remembered the parchment.

I thought about casting an _Incendio_ at it, but my curiosity got into the way, so I took it out and rolled it out on the table, only to look at an empty piece of paper. I glanced at Malfoy, scribbling something on his paper. Scowling, I took the parchment, I wanted to throw it away, but at the time I wanted to crumple it up, a line appeared.   
_Hello Potter_ , it said, and I looked up at Malfoy, surprised to see the blond smirking at me, then showing me his quill and pointing at the paper. I quickly got the message and scrambled out my quill and wrote.

  
_Malfoy?_  
  
_No, it’s your dad. Oops, yeah right, he’s dead._  
  
This bitch. I could hear him sniggering across the room.  
  
_Stfu, what do you want? How did you even get this parchment?_  
  
_How I got it is none of your business, I just wanted to try it out, and couldn’t there be a better way than annoying ones enemy?_  
  
_Just leave me alone Malfoy._  
  
I already wanted to pack this shit away, when it showed another message, this time in not-so-Malfoy-like scribbling, like he hurried to write it down. 

_Wait!_

_What_

_Let’s play a game ;)_

_What game ffs_

_Let’s play truth or dare, but only with truths, since we are in class._

_Why on earth should I want to play with you?_

_Because it’s fun and you’re bored. Just stick along: I’ll start. _

_Okay._

_Are you a virgin?_

I stared at the note in disbelieve. He couldn’t- Why- Wha-

_Stop blushing, answer me. And you know that the spell of the game will let you answer truthfully, yeah?_

_No, I’m not. When was the last time you wanked?  
_  
I was satisfied with Malfoy’s reaction. He coughed, blushed, and looked at me surprised, before turning to his parchment again.   
  
_Before class. Are you gay?_  
  
_No and yes. Before class?? To whom?_  
  
He looked like he was relucant to write the answer, but he had to, it was the rule of the game.   
  
_To… you._  
  
I stared at him in disbelieve. Malfoy? Could he possibly return my attraction?  
  
_Say Potter, what do you mean by „Yes and No“?  
_  
_I’m bisexual._  
  
_Oh._  
  
_What’s your kink, Malfoy?_  
  
_Wha- getting dominated in bed, get tied up, a little display of dominance and stuff. Are you a top or a bottom?_  
  
_I can be both, depends on the partner, even though I rather top. Explain ‚stuff‘. What’s your fantasy? Detailed please._  
  
He took a deep breath, before writing. With every inch that appeared on the parchment, my trousers seemed to tighten.   
  
_In one fantasy, I am in your dorm with you. You tied me up and blindfolded me on your bed, writhing and squirming, as you pushed something in me, probably a dildo. I moan and beg you to stick your cock into my mouth. You chuckle, because I am such a slut for your cock, Potter. But still, as you bottomed out the dildo, you lined your dick up with my mouth, telling me to open up. And I did, moaning as you rocked your hips hard into my obedient hot mouth. You fuck my face hard, before I beg you to fuck me properly. You take off the blindfold, because you love watching me as I slowly fall apart. So you pull out the dildo, line up your slick cock, and thrust it into me, as hard as you manage, making me scream, before pulling out and thrusting in again. Is this making you hard, Potter?  
  
__Ohfuck yes_  
  
_Good. You continue to slam into me, I just moan and scream your name in filthy ways, so loud, the whole school could hear what a slut I am for their savior. You thrust in and out and in again, probably breaking the bed in the process. But then I suddenly clench around you, making you gasp, and I spill cum all over my chest as I come, and pulling you into your own climax as well. You empty yourself into me, deep into me, then pull out and lay down beside me, untying me and cleaning us. Did you like that Potter?_  
  
_Fuck Malfoy I’m so unbelievably hard rn. Can I please stick my cock in you?_  
  
He looks at me surprised and I only have the strength to look at him with lust-blown eyes.   
  
_Want to fuck me Potter?_  
  
_Yeah, fuck you good, fuck you hard, so hard you feel it for weeks, and I want you to- Oh god Malfoy please._  
  
_Touch yourself Potter_  
  
_What?  
_  
_Do it._  
_  
Oh fuck yes ok yeah I am._  
_  
Now, imagine, you pounding into me, slamming in, forcing me to arch as you hit my prostate. Go faster._  
_  
Fuck Malfoy, I’m gonna come_  
  
_No. Not yet. Imagine us going at it in our dorms, in the showers, in the Quidditch changing room, in the library, in the Room of Requirements, in an abandoned classroom, in the hallway, in the dungeons, on the stairs, under the stars, everywhere._  
  
_Fuck I’m gonna_  
  
The word was smudged as my hand slipped over the parchment while my orgasm ripped through me, hard, my body spasmed minimally, only Malfoy seemed to notice. He watched me hotly as I clawed at the table, leaving marks there, pressing my legs together to minimize my movements and gasps. My breath came out puffy and I was fucking exhausted. I had time to subtly do a _Tergeo_ to clean up the mess in my boxers. I turned to the parchment again.  
  
_Fuck Malfoy_  
  
_Yes please._  
  
_Bastard. But yeah, I’d enjoy that, I’m sure we both would. Angry sex to relieve the tension._  
  
_Between us?_  
  
_Yeah, but I also meant the tension of everything happening rn_  
  
_Meet me at Myrtle’s bathroom after class._  
  
_You would skip class?_  
  
_To get fucked thoroughly by you? Gladly._  
  
I giggled, just as Binns told us that the class had ended and we could go. I hurried to the door of the class, nearly knocking some group of people over, while I explained in a rush to Ron and Hermione that they don’t worry about me. „What do you mean mate? Where are you going?“

„Just… please don’t search for me, I’ll tell you at dinner.“  
  
And with this words I ran out of the class and quickly towards 3rd floor, where I went straight to Myrtle’s bathroom. I stopped in front of it, trying to catch my breath, while panting harshly. My hands were prepped on my knees, as I steadied my breathing, and when I didn’t sound like a dying whale anymore, I walked in. I couldn’t notice much, because I barely walked in when a blond head came into my sight and shoved me rather forcefully against the wall, latching his mouth onto mine.  
  
Malfoy kissed me with lust, passion, heat, all teeth and tongue. We released all our pent up tension into this kiss. While we were kissing - or rather snogging - he tugged frantically at my clothing, and in a moment it was all strewn across the bathroom floor, only our boxers and his tie were on. I took a moment to ward the door, and turned back to Malfoy, only to pick him up so he clung onto my middle with his legs, creating friction that left us both moaning. I attached my mouth onto his neck, kissing, licking, biting, _bruising_ , while I slammed him in one of the sinks, placing myself between his legs, grinding.  
  
I can’t even remember the next minutes, I just know that somehow Malfoy ended up bending over a sink, his hands tied behind his back with his tie, and me licking his gorgeous hole. He was moaning, and groaning and in pure bliss. But he was also a demanding, impatient bitch.  
  
„Oh come on, do you intend on fucking me or not, Scarface?“  
  
„I have to fucking loosen your hole up!“  
  
„I did! Before class you motherfucker, I was laying in my dorm sticking Pansy’s brush handle in my arse, now go the fuck on!“  
  
I groaned at the image of Malfoy, laying in his bed, fucking himself with a brush handle before I stood up, only to lean over Malfoy’s naked back, the skin on skin contact making him moan. „Oh, you were fucking yourself in your dorm like a filthy whore, didn’t you? With the _brush handle_ of your _best friend_. Thinking of…?“  
  
„Of you, fuck! Potter, fuck, _Harry_ please fuck me! I want your cock inside me now, please! Just… hard, fast, I wanna feel you inside please!“  
  
I quickly lubed my cock, then lined myself up and pushed inside, torturously slowly. But Malfoy didn’t want it soft, he wanted it hard, wanted me to dominate him, and oh how long did I wait for this day, I would give him what he wants: what we both want. So I didn’t even give him time to adjust, I already set up a fast pace, and he screamed into the sink, letting his head fall.  
  
„Don’t lower your head-“ I grabbed a fistful of his sweaty hair and pulled, hard, and he seemed to like it because he fucking _moaned_ at that. „-watch yourself in the mirror, getting fucked hard by Harry- oh _Merlin_ yes- Potter. Look at you, slut, tied up in a dirty bathroom, only to get a cock stuck up your pretty hole.“ He moaned, screamed, begged me to go even harder, faster, but then he shook his head.  
  
„No. No-ohhh fuck- No, only yours, only for your cock Potter, I’m yours, belong to you Ha-ahhhh-ry!“ He began chanting my name over and over again, as I lost my mind in the pleasure, his tight walls were squeezing me and I was sure my cock would be a mess after that, but who the fuck cares. „Oh Harry yeah please, lemme- le-lemme come, please j-ju-just _fuuuuck_ lemme c-come!“ „Come for me baby, come for me _Draco_ , you are so fucking tight, as if you were made for this. _Come_!“ And we both came, our sobs and shouts and cries of pure ecstasy echoing from the walls.   
  
We took some time to come down from our highs, I think that was the most blissful and blinding orgasm I’ve ever had. Malfoy still shook slightly as he looked up at me, breathing heavily, grinning in a post-orgasm-bliss kind of state. „That was so fucking better than my fantasies, Potter, we should repeat sometime.“ „Yeah, that was brilliant. So hot, so fucking hot Malfoy. Your arse is fucking delicious.“ I smacked him, painting his pale cheek pink, and he moaned again, his dick twitching in interest as I started thrusting once more. 

Three and a half hours later, I sat down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, disheveled, hair even messier than usual, cheeks flushed pink. My scent (even though we went showering, which ended in more ecstatic sex) _screamed_ _sexsexsex_ , and so did my grin. Hermione eyed me carefully.  
  
„Where have you been, Harry?“ „Can’t you see that ’Mione? He got back from a snogging session! Look at him! D’you smell him? Fuck, mate, who is she?“ He grinned at me, and I grinned right back, just as Malfoy caught my eye, limping to his place at the Slytherin table, wincing when he sat down. He looked just as fucked as I, even though a little bit better. His neck was covered in purple bruises and his usually neat hair was a mess. He winked at me, I winked right back and sent him a cocky smile. As I turned to Ron and Hermione, both were staring at me wide-eyed, mouths hanging open. I just shrugged and started eating. 

„Close your mouth Ron, the chicken will fall out.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. Honestly, this is purely shit, I wrote it when I started writing fanfiction. But I still decided to post it here.  
> Anyways, I hope you liked it, please leave Kudos if you did. And let me know your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
